I Will Never Forget You
by BlackNinjagirl
Summary: **Completely AU. Based off of a dream I had** Sasuke moves away from Konohagakure but comes back 10 years later to find a certain girl... Sasuke/OC, First try at an AU. R&R!


Ninjagirl: Yeah, hi

Ninjagirl: Yeah, hi! Umm...Harry Potter Meets Yu-Gi-Oh! will be postponed—at least until I get my other flash drive back…darn moms…anyway, this one is an AU Naruto story that, crazily enough, was based off of a dream I had on the last day of March. Weird, huh? Anyway, here it is—my newest story, I Will Never Forget You. (I might change the name in the future.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—I'm only borrowing the names without asking. XP Well, except for Saskuya—I _do_ own her.

--

**I Will Never Forget You**

By BlackNinjagirl

--

_Chapter One: The Day Sasuke Left Konohagakure_

Saskuya Oromaru was sad. Why? Because her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, was moving away from Konohagakure today, and she was afraid that she'd never see him again.

Both seven-year-olds had been best friends since they'd met for the first time in kindergarten two years ago, and had become fast friends and practically inseparable ever since.

Saskuya, who had been sitting in her room crying, ran outside and across the street to where Sasuke and his parents lived, and then went into the backyard to find Sasuke playing catch with himself.

"Hi, Sasuke…" she hiccupped.

"Hey, Saskuya…" Sasuke greeted her sadly.

"I wanted to give you this before you left," Saskuya told him, sniffling, as she pulled out a friendship bracelet she'd made from a bead set she'd gotten last Christmas but rarely used and which spelled out her name in block letters on it and held it out towards him.

Sasuke took it wordlessly, staring at it for a minute before putting it on. "Thank you, Sassy…" he said sincerely before pulling out a friendship bracelet similar to hers with his own name on it and held it out to her. "Here, I made you one too. Mom bought me the beads and I made it for you."

"Thanks, Sasu," Saskuya said as she took it and put it on, then the two of them looked at each other and started crying before throwing themselves into a hug. "I'll never take it off!" she promised.

"And I'll never take mine off either," Sasuke agreed.

"Sasuke!" his mom called from their car, the moving van behind them ready to go. "Time to go!"

The two best friends pulled apart, both of them wiping their tears away before Sasuke turned and ran off towards the car. "Bye Sassy! I'll miss you!"

"Bye, Sasu!" Saskuya called after him. "I hope I see you again someday!"

"I'll be back!" Sasuke called back. "You wait!"

Saskuya laughed and waved as the car took off, Sasuke waving from the car as it drove off and Saskuya continued waving until she could no longer see the moving van.

She sighed and dropped her arm before slowly going back home.

--

She got back inside and plopped down in her chair at the dining room table, sighing again. "Why does Sasuke have to move away again?" she asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"His dad got a promotion up in Tokyo, so they have to move there in order for him to be able to work there," her father replied with a small smile. "You know that."

"Yeah, but I don't _want_ him to move!" Saskuya retorted. "He's my best friend…"

"You'll make other friends," her mother assured her. "There are plenty of other people in this world besides you and Sasuke."

"I still don't want him to move…" Saskuya muttered. "It's not fair!"

"You like him, huh?" her five-year-old brother Naruto teased her.

She, however, glared at him. "Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto pouted. "You're no fun."

"Leave your sister alone, Naru-chan," their mother chided him. "She's not in a good mood right now."

Saskuya stared at her new bracelet, sighing forlornly. "I miss him already…"

"Saskuya, don't be so moody—have fun! You'll be making friends when you go back…"

Saskuya sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

--

Ninjagirl: So there it is! The first chapter in my new AU Naruto story! Oh, and potterphoenix will be my beta for this story. Review!!


End file.
